Kisah Sepotong Bolu Kuali
by Ay
Summary: Dengan sepotong bolu kuali,  Regulus tahu ia telah memiliki kakak terhebat di dunia./Untuk my beloved Ceruleanday-selamat ulang tahun, dear. :D


_Dari sepotong bolu kuali, Regulus tahu ia telah memiliki kakak terbaik di dunia._

.

**Kisah Sepotong Bolu Kuali**

**Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling seorang.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya. **

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk Ceruleanday tercinta. Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua! XP dan demi kecintaan kami pada Black bersaudara. XD**

**Enjoy it!**

.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu—hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Regulus dalam sepekan. Biasanya di hari ini, sekitar pukul tujuh malam, ketika sang ibu sedang merajut syal untuk musim dingin di ruang duduk, Regulus akan duduk di kamarnya, menanti Sirius yang selalu datang membawa buku _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita._ Ia akan membacakan satu cerita setiap pekannya dari buku itu dan Regulus akan senang. Tapi nampaknya malam ini akan menjadi lain. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya—dan Regulus berharap lebih. Anak lelaki berusia enam tahun itu berharap kali ini Sirius akan membawakannya sebuah kado alih-alih membacakan cerita dari buku lama itu.

Tahun lalu ketika ibunya menghadiahkan jubah sihir resmi dan ayahnya menghadiahkan tongkat sihir mainan, Regulus sangat senang. Tapi tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang ketika membuka hadiah dari Sirius. Sirius memberikannya sapu mainan. Keren. Maka kali ini pun bukan salah Regulus jika ia berharap bahwa hadiah Sirius tetap menjadi hadiah terkeren bagi ulang tahunnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Seperti biasa, ketika waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Sirius datang ke kamarnya. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu membuka pintu kamar Regulus dengan pelan, sedikit berharap Regulus tertidur ketika menunggunya. Sirius panik, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak membawa hadiah apa-apa untuk adiknya itu. Uang saku yang ditabungnya belum cukup untuk membeli sesuatu sebagai hadiah Regulus. Alih-alih membawa hadiah, ia tetap membawa buku _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita._

Harapannya berlebihan, Regulus masih duduk tegak menanti kedatangannya. Sirius hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Hai, Reg, kupikir kau sudah tidur," kata Sirius, menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Regulus sama seperti minggu lalu.

Regulus tertawa. "Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau datang."

Bagai menantikan hadiah teristimewanya, Regulus memandang Sirius penuh harap. Sirius bingung, ia sama sekali tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali sepotong bolu kuali yang dibuatkan Kreacher tadi sore yang disembunyikannya di dalam saku bajunya.

"Err... Reggy, maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku dulu."

"Cerita? Kukira tidak ada cerita hari ini." Regulus memandang penuh tanya pada Sirius, kemudian kedua matanya menangkap buku _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita _yang dikepit Sirius di ketiaknya. "Tapi _oke_, ayo kita mulai!"

Sirius membenahi posisinya, ia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita, _jarinya berhenti ketika membuka halaman dengan judul cerita _Sepotong Bolu Kuali_. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan bolu kuali di sakunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini cerita _Sepotong Bolu Kuali?_" Sirius melirik cemas ke arah Regulus.

"_Oke!" _

Meski sedikit bingung karena Sirius belum memberikan hadiah untuknya, Regulus tetap antusias mendengarkan cerita yang akan dibacakan Sirius.

"Dulu ada sepasang kakak beradik yang tinggal di tepi hutan. Mereka selalu hidup bersama-sama sampai suatu hari mereka bertemu dengan Kemalangan."

"Kemalangan?" tanya Regulus.

Sirius mengangguk. "Ya, Kemalangan, semacam tidak bertemu makanan selama seminggu mungkin."

Regulus tergelak. Sirius mencuri-curi kesempatan di tengah gelak tawa Regulus. 'Apa ia akan tetap tertawa seperti ini jika tahu aku tidak memberinya hadiah?'

"_Sorry_, teruskan Siri," kata Regulus, ia meredakan tawanya. Kedua matanya bersinar, menandakan ia tertarik dengan lanjutan cerita Sirius.

"Kemalangan bertanya kepada mereka, apa yang paling mereka takutkan? Sang kakak berkata, ia takut jika melihat adiknya menangis. Sang adik menjawab, ia takut jika di hari ulang tahunnya tidak ada yang memberikan hadiah kepadanya."

Sirius menghentikan bacaannya, entah kenapa ia merasa menjadi sang kakak dalam cerita itu.

"Kemalangan licik, ia kini tahu apa yang ditakutkan oleh kedua saudara itu. Maka ia dengan mudah akan menyusun rencana agar suatu saat kemalangan yang sebenarnya menerpa kedua saudara itu. Kemudian Kemalangan memberikan mereka sepotong bolu kuali. Kemalangan bilang, 'Ambilah sepotong bolu kuali ini. Bolu ini tidak akan pernah basi meski bertahun-tahun telah lewat setelah ini. Suatu saat aku akan datang menghampiri kalian dan membawa kalian berdua pada kemalangan.'"

Regulus kini memusatkan semua perhatiaannya pada cerita Sirius, ia bahkan hampir lupa bahwa Sirius belum sedikit pun menyinggung hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"Awalnya kedua saudara itu tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kemalangan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyimpan bolu itu dengan baik. Awalnya sang kakak menyarankan agar bolu itu dimakan sang adik. Tapi sang adik menolak, dia bilang bahwa lebih baik kakaknya menyimpan bolu kuali itu. Tahun demi tahun terlewati. Kemalangan belum lupa akan keberadaan kedua saudara itu. Suatu hari, terjadi malapetaka besar di desa tempat kedua saudara tinggal. Terjadi wabah hama yang menyerang ladang-ladang penduduk, termasuk ladang milik kedua saudara itu. Hasil panen mereka gagal, padahal sang kakak butuh uang untuk membeli sebuah hadiah bagi adiknya. Ia panik."

Sirius berhenti. Hatinya panik, cerita ini sama dengan apa yang menimpanya. Bagaimana jika Regulus menangis dan kecewa padanya jika tahu ia tak membawa hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Siri? Ayo, lanjutkan ceritanya!" seru Regulus tak sabar. Nampaknya kelanjutan cerita itu kini telah memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Detak jarum jam yang bergerak melatari keheningan sementara yang dibuat Sirius.

"Sang kakak panik, ia tak tahu harus membawa apa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sang adik, hingga ia ingat sepotong bolu kuali pemberian Kemalangan. Sang kakak bergegas menuju lumbung gandum milik mereka—tempat ia menyimpan bolu kuali itu. Ia mengambil bolu itu dan memberikan bolu itu pada sang adik. 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa membelikan hadiah bagus untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini,' kata sang kakak. 'Aku tahu, kau pasti kecewa dan sedih atas hadiah ulang tahunmu ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin ketakutanmu terjadi. Kau akan tetap mendapat hadiah ulang tahunmu, meski tak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Ambilah bolu ini, kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu kali ini.' Sang adik nampak akan menangis mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Namun sedetik kemudian sang adik tersenyum bahagia. 'Terima kasih, Kak,' katanya. 'Bagiku, keberadaanmu di setiap hari ulang tahunku adalah hadiah terindah bagiku.' Sang kakak terkejut bercampur senang mendengarnya. Ia berkata pelan, 'makanlah!' Sang adik hendak memakan bolu kuali itu ketika ia mendengar perut kosong sang kakak berbunyi cukup keras. Sang adik memotong bolu kuali itu menjadi dua bagian. Bagian satunya ia berikan pada sang kakak. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia dan Kemalangan tak bisa mendatangi mereka... Selesai," kata Sirius mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Kedua mata Sirius kini menatap lekat wajah Regulus. Ia mengasihi adik satu-satunya itu. Sama seperti sang kakak, ia pun tak ingin mengecewakan sang adik, apalagi di hari bahagianya. Tapi ia tahu, ia harus jujur pada Regulus bahwa ia sama sekali tak membawa hadiah untuk Regulus kecuali sepotong bolu kualinya yang belum ia makan.

"Reggy," panggil Sirius pelan.

"Ya?"

"Mmm... Begini, aku... maaf, aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu kali ini. Maaf, Reggy."

Wajah riang Regulus mendadak berubah menjadi muram. Sirius tak kuat melihatnya.

"Reggy, aku minta maaf. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membelikanmu sesuatu hari ini. Tapi... ummm... aku hanya punya ini untukmu."

Sirius mengeluarkan sepotong bolu kuali miliknya dari sakunya. Ia memberikan bolu itu pada Regulus. Regulus menerima bolu itu dengan tatapan bingung khas anak usia enam tahun.

"Ini..."

"Sumpah, Reggy, aku tidak meniru cerita itu. Ini bolu kuali buatan Kreacher, bukan pemberian si Kemalangan," kata Sirius, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya terangkat membentuk tanda _victory_.

Regulus tertawa. "_Oke_. Terima kasih, aku akan makan bolu kuali ini," kata Regulus riang.

"Kau tidak marah kan, Reggy?" Sirius cemas, ia melirik Regulus dengan tatapan khawatir.

Regulus menggeleng pelan. "Bolu kuali pun tidak masalah. Yang penting kau memberiku hadiah," katanya sambil tertawa.

Bolu kuali itu sudah setengah jalan menuju mulut Regulus ketika sebuah suara terdengar cukup nyaring yang berasal dari perut Sirius.

'_Kruyukkk...' _

"Hahaha... Ini untukmu, Siri, kau pasti belum makan malam." Regulus membelah bolu kualinya menjadi dua bagian. Ia memberikan setengahnya pada Sirius.

Sirius terkekeh pelan sambil menerima bolu kuali itu. "Dan Kemalangan tidak akan menghampiri kita berdua," katanya.

"_Yeah_! _Trims_, Siri," kata Regulus.

Sirius nyengir mendengar ucapan terima kasih adiknya. Dengan sepotong bolu kuali, Regulus tahu ia telah memiliki kakak terhebat di dunia.

.

SELESAI

.

A/N:

Ini fanfiksi yang kupersembahkan buat adikku tersayang. Ony~~ epy b'day yaaa... Maaf telat sehari.

Hihii... semoga di usia kita yang sudah kepala #disensor# kita semakin matang ya~~ #apadeh XD

Maaf kalau Sirius-Regulus-nya jauh dari harapanmu. #pundung

Ohya, Kisah Sepotong Bolu Kuali itu murni karanganku, jadi itu sama sekali ngga ada di dalam buku _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita. _Hehe...

Berbagai tanggapan,baik kritik, saran, pujian(ngarep) :p akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Apalagi kalau kolak buat buka puasa nanti. Hehehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Aya14082011


End file.
